


Modern Fantasy

by Chirpychicks



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 69, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Some fluff mixed in, Splatfest (Splatoon), Vaginal Fingering, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirpychicks/pseuds/Chirpychicks
Summary: After a long day following Team Modern's splatfest win, Pearl surprises Marina with a reward as old as time.





	Modern Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever *spicy* fic. I’m just a big lesbian that desperately craved more sweet Pearlina smut so I figured I’d make it. I really enjoyed writing it! I was really nervous about it but I think I'm happy with the result!

“Thank you for taking the time to chat here with us. Once again congratulations to you and all of Team Modern on the splatfest victory!” The talk show host, a tall inkling with slicked back blue tentacles, gave a plastic smile to Marina and the live audience. Marina, in turn, smiled and waved at the audience, squinting under the bright set lights. 

She turned back to the host. “Thanks for having me! Sorry you only got half of Off the Hook today, but I’m sure Pearl will make it next time!” 

“Aha! I don’t blame her for being disappointed after her winning streak was cut short! We look forward to hopefully seeing you both again soon!” 

Marina allowed the host a courteous, artificial laugh as she stood from the plush chair she had been sitting, shook the inkling’s hand, and sauntered off the set and behind the scenes. As soon as the applause had faded into the background and she was out of sight, she let her smile drop and let out an exhausted sigh. 

She needed to wind down. She put her headphones on over her ears, put on a pair of designer sunglasses, and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head as she walked out the door of the television studio. It was a brisk and cloudy day, and she felt sparse raindrops on her skin. It was nice. She hadn’t had a moment of quiet since the Splatfest the day before, between the competition, celebration, and interviews, and was ready to let the soft sounds of Sea Snail Mail serenade her on the way back to her and Pearl’s apartment. 

Although she was annoyed that Pearl had bailed for the last interview, she didn’t blame her. Her girlfriend wasn’t even upset about Marina’s victory. On the contrary, she was thrilled. She just really hated the host. He always had a way of getting under Pearl’s skin and taking advantage of her temper and often lacking filter in the name of entertainment. 

So Marina had reluctantly agreed to take on the interview solo, as exhausting as it was. She could still feel the host’s sleazy eyes ogling her when he thought she wasn’t looking, another reason Pearl detested him. There won’t be another interview with him in the future, despite her parting words on the show. 

She arrived at the the train station, having opted to not take her motorcycle today. After a few minutes of waiting and scrolling through Inkstagram, the train screeched to a halt. She boarded and slumped into the nearest seat before sending a text to her partner. 

DJ_Hyperfresh > omw home! Miss you! <3

MC.Princess > miss you too! How was the interview? 

DJ_Hyperfresh > irritating and as skeevy as ever. Can’t wait to be home and take a shower and cuddle 

MC.Princess > sorry babe, but thanks for dealing with that asshole. I owe you big time 

DJ_Hyperfresh > yea you do! Don’t worry, though, I don’t think we’ll be seeing him again. There are plenty of other talk shows 

MC.Princess > Word. Anyways I’ve got a surprise for you when you get home!!! You’ve earned it!! 

DJ_Hyperfresh > oh? What kind of surprise?? 

MC.Princess > hehe >:) 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Pearlieeeeeee

MC.Princess > See you soon!!! <3<3

Marina rolled her eyes and sighed as she leaned her head against the window, staring at the buildings flying by. Rain pittered and slid down the glass as she contemplated what her partner was plotting. She was tired, and hoped it wasn’t anything ridiculous. The last surprise the smaller girl had planned was homemade mayonnaise flavored ice cream. She prayed to cod it wasn’t something like that again. 

The train came to a stop and she stepped into the station, walking the few remaining blocks to their apartment. Finally, she stood at their front door and fumbled with her keys. She got the door unlocked and walked into an oddly dark and quiet apartment. She removed her headphones and tossed her slightly damp jacket onto a nearby chair. 

She flicked on a light switch, illuminating the empty room. “Pearlie, I’m home!” She called. No response. “Babe?” Still nothing. Worry grew inside her. She walked into the hall towards their bedroom and saw a warm light shining from under the closed door. 

She knocked and said, “Pearl? Are you in there?” 

This got a response at last. “I’m here! Come on in!” 

Marina sighed with relief and opened the door. “Oh thank cod I was worried for a seco-“ She stopped mid sentence as she gaped at the sight in front of her. 

There, on their bed, was Pearl. She was almost entirely naked, her small frame sprawled across their bed. She had a gold ribbon wrapped around her, covering only the tips of her small breasts, tied into a bow over the area between her legs. The “attire” didn’t leave much to the imagination. Candles were lit around the room, bathing the room and the small girl’s pale skin in a soft light. 

“Oh my,” was all Marina could manage to say, a hot blush filling her face. Her tentacles waved around in excitement.

Pearl gave a devious grin. “Surprise! I wanted to thank you for today, and to celebrate your victory for Team Modern with a good old fashion reward.” 

A small smile graced Marina’s face as she bit her bottom lip. “Oh Pearlie…” she uttered quietly to herself. One of her hands absentmindedly twirled a long tentacle around her finger as she continued staring. 

As her partner ogled her, a deep pink blush rose to the small inkling’s cheeks and she looked to the side awkwardly, becoming suddenly sheepish. “Jeez are you just gonna stand there and stare? Don’t you wanna unwrap your prize?” She huffed, “It took me like five tries to get the ribbon and bow just right!” 

A light giggle escaped the octoling’s lips. “Sorry, sorry. After how crazy the past couple of days were, you’re the definition of a sight for sore eyes and I’m just taking it all in.” 

Pearl’s blushing intensified. “Psh, well there’s plenty of time to take it all in if you know what I mean, so get those clothes off and get your cute ass over here!” 

Marina chuckled. The DJ didn’t need to be told twice. She kicked off her boots and socks and shimmied out of her perfectly fitting black jeans, leaving her in just a loosely hanging white button up. Hastily, she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

She stood for a second at the foot of their bed, now in nothing but a lacy pink bra and underwear. The candles gave her dark skin a warm glow and the flames reflected in her seductive eyes as she climbed into their large bed and hovered over her partner. She brought a hand to the inkling’s chin and placed a warm, lingering kiss on her lips. In response, Pearl wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tightly, letting out a quiet moan. 

Her hands instinctively went to unclasp the octoling’s bra and she tossed it to the floor with her other clothes. Marina’s perfect breasts pressed close to Pearl’s petite bust, the full skin on skin contact getting their hearts pumping and increasing the intensity of their embrace. Marina now had her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl as well as they tried to eliminate any distance between their forms, wanting to be as close to each other as possible, barely remembering to take a second now and then to breathe. 

Marina felt her girlfriend’s teeth gently bite her lip. She moaned and dug her claws into the other’s back, getting a squeak from her in turn. The little noise brought a smile to her lips, knowing she was the only one who gets to hear those sounds. She ran a finger down the length of the older girl’s spine, sending shivers down her small body, when her finger got caught on fabric and she was reminded of the ribbons. 

Marina had an idea and pulled away from the kiss, leaving Pearl in a daze, her eyes still closed and her glossy, pink lips parted. Her face was hot and her breathing heavy. Her golden eyes slowly fluttered open and she dreamily peered up at her partner. The taller girl had a mischievous smile. Breathily, the inkling asked, “Wha-what’s that look for?”

Marina’s gradient eyes were devious, as she traced the outline of Pearl’s jaw with one of her claws, stopping to hover on her lips before continuing its journey down her neck. She teased at her girlfriends nipples under the fabric, getting more little moans from her, and finally came to a stop over the ribbon right between her perky tits. “I still need to unwrap my prize, don’t I?” 

With that she effortlessly cut the ribbon down the middle with a claw and the severed fabric fell to Pearl’s sides. Her nipples stiffened at the sudden exposure to the air. “We aren’t done with these pretty ribbons just yet though,” Marina mused, taking one half of the bisected fabric in her hand. 

“What do you mean by th-“ Pearl began to ask as Marina took hold of one of her wrists. “Oohhhhh!” She looked up up at her girlfriend, trying to mask the eagerness in her eyes as she bit her lip and grinned with excitement. Marina giggled and began to wrap the ribbon around Pearl’s delicate wrist and tie it to the headboard and tightened the knot. 

She proceeded to do the same with her other wrist. As she was finishing the knot, Pearl nefariously joked, “You know, I let your team win.” 

“Oh did you?” Marina cooed, suddenly pulling the ribbon extra tight and eliciting a high pitched squeak from the inkling, whose words had had the desired effect. Once she had finished tying her partner up, she planted kisses in a trail up her arm until she came to her pale neck and bit down, not hard enough to break skin but definitely close, repeating this with small kisses punctuating the bites. 

Pearl gasped and her body squirmed at the mix of pleasure and pain. Her breathing had picked up again and her voice faltered with each love bite. Marina worked her way up towards Pearl’s sensitive ears, her hot breath on her partner’s slender neck sending goosebumps across her fair skin. One of her hands gripped the back of the small girl’s neck while the other squeezed one of her breasts. “Mmnn-Y-yeah. I felt b-bad for yo-ah!”, her taunt cut off by a sharp yelp of pleasure as the octoling bit down on Pearl’s earlobe.

Marina whispered in Pearl’s ear. “Is that so? I thought it was more likely that your team couldn’t put in the effort after realizing what a bitch you were last time.” Marina didn’t swear much but when she did, Pearl thought it was one of the sexiest things in the world. She nipped more at the inkling’s ear. As she did this, the hand that had been occupied with Pearl’s chest began to slide down her wiggling torso, slipping it under the bow to hover just above Pearl’s dripping wet slit. Her hips trembled in anticipation. 

“Mnnnnm… I stand b-by what I sa-aid… It’s not mmmy fa-ault you’re so good at lo-losi-mmmfuck!”, Pearl suddenly cried out, her sentence cut off as Marina’s fingers began to expertly massage the older girl’s clit. 

“You really shouldn’t be so mean, Pearlie,” Marina purred. “At least I could shut you up the right way this time~” A sinful smile crept to her lips, reveling in her girlfriend’s pleasure as she fruitlessly tried to bite back her moans, which was hard to do considering they were almost nonstop at this point. She squirmed, and Marina could tell she was desperate to touch her, but that only made it all the hotter for the both of them, forcing her to restrain herself, building up the intense desires while she was at the whims of her partner. 

Marina leaned in for a kiss, her hand continuing its work, but stopped her lips just short of her partner’s, who desperately tried to fulfill the kiss, her moans almost whines, her head dizzy with pleasure. “Mmmnnnmarinaaa, pl-please~” 

Marina clicked her tongue, “Not yet~” She instead started making her way down Pearl’s neck, to her chest, licking at her nipples before wrapping her lips around one and biting. 

“Mnnnaaah….f-fuck, M-mar!” Marina lingered on her cute breasts for a little while, and Pearl’s breath was frantic between her ever louder moans. The octoling continued downwards, taking one end of the bow between her teeth and easily undoing the simple knot. The ribbon fell limp around Pearl’s thighs, and in response, the inkling spread her shaking legs fully as she looked at Marina with pleading eyes. She hungrily eyed up her partner’s fully exposed, sopping pussy. 

With one hand, she reached down into her own soaked panties while she fingered her lover with the other. She began tenderly stimulating her own clit as she leaned in and began to place wet kisses on her girlfriend’s inner thighs, working her way towards the prize. She flicked her tongue across Pearl’s clit, causing her whole body to twitch, but stopped before continuing, looking up at her partner, who’s cheeks and most of her body were flushed, her chest heaving. Marina gave her a devilish grin. “Do you apologize for all those rude things you said?”

“Mmnnn I-I’m s-s-sorry~” 

“Good~” Marina cooed, and ran her tongue along the lips of Pearl’s entrance, before stopping again and glancing up with that same look. “I think you’ve behaved well enough for me to untie you, but only if you reaaally want me to~” Pearl was going crazy being unable to touch Marina, and Marina at this point genuinely ached for Pearl’s touch, despite how much fun she was having. 

“F-fuck yes… please! I n-need to touch y-you,” Pearl begged. That was all Marina needed, and she eagerly undid the ribbons. 

Immediately Pearl lunged at Marina, almost animalistic, grabbing her tightly and pulling her in for a hard, passionate kiss. She was finally able to release all of her built up desire. Their teeth clicked together but they didn’t care, while their tongues twirled around each other’s. Pearl dug her fingers into her partner’s back while her other hand massaged Marina’s soft breast. Their room was filled with a chorus of the pair’s moans as they kissed, bit, and sucked at any exposed skin they could in a heated frenzy. 

Neither of them could hold off anymore, and Marina pinned Pearl to the bed. She aggressively pulled off her own underwear and turned around, lowering herself onto Pearl’s face. Pearl accepted the task with vigor, delving her surprisingly long tongue in, immediately getting a low, stifled moan from Marina, who’s knees nearly buckled as Pearl did what she does best, the inkling gripping tightly to her partner’s hips to hold her steady as her hips undulated. 

As amazing as Pearl’s tongue felt, she couldn’t fully give herself over to pleasure, however. She still had her own work to finish, and she leaned over, burying her face between her partner’s legs. Her tentacles wrapped tightly around the inkling’s soft thighs as she parted Pearl’s tight, pink lips, tracing them with her tongue before focusing her attention on her clit, savoring the bounty of juices. She could hear muffled squeaks and groans from her girlfriend, who raised her hips to press Marina further into her. 

After all the build up from before, it didn’t take long for them both to cum. Almost simultaneously, shockwaves of pleasure pulsed through both of their bodies as they reached their climax together. Marina arched her back, sputtering out what few words she could manage as her mind and body went wild. Mostly said words were octarian swears with a frequent “Peeeaarllie~” between gasps and moans. Marina’s juices flowed down Pearl’s face as she lapped up what she could, and although Marina was no longer going down on her, she left a hand at her partner’s cunt, vigorously massaging her clit. Pearl’s moans escalated to near screams as her nails dug into Marina’s hips, her whole body quivering and her toes curling. Their cries of pleasure formed a beautiful harmony, all of their reservations gone. The MC screamed her love’s name, the orgasmic wail shattering the screen of their bedroom television, but the pair was too love drunk to notice. 

Marina, spent of all of her energy and still shaking, allowed her body to plop down on the bed limply. She curled up to Pearl, resting her head on her small, heaving chest and listening to the strong beat of her hearts. The inkling wrapped her arm lovingly around her partner and held her close. Both of them were glistening with sweat, hickies all over, as they silently basked in the blissful afterglow. The octoling’s tentacles curled around Pearl’s arm and entwined with her bobbed tentacles affectionately as Pearl ran her hand through the younger girl’s hair. 

They stayed like that for several moments of dazed silence, the only sounds being the soft flickering of the candle flames and their steadying breaths. Eventually, Marina broke the silence as she softly said, “Thank you,” and placed a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s warm, still blushing cheek. 

“Anytime, babe,” Pearl responded, “and I do mean anytime because holy fuck that was fucking incredible. I should be the one thanking you, shit!” She laughed heartily. 

“It sure was incredible,” Marina whispered, content. 

It was then that Marina noticed the broken television and she burst into giggles. Pearl noticed it then, as well, and her face turned a vibrant pink. “Uhh did I do that?” She asked, slightly embarrassed. She couldn’t help that she was the loud one, Marina was too good at pleasing her. “Sorry…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Marina responded between snickers. “It means that I just did a really good job this time,” she mused. “Your sounds are very encouraging. Plus, we can just order a new one online and it’ll be here in no time. Another reason modern is better!” She teased. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Pearl chuckled. “Good thing all the neighbors moved out a while ago. Which now that I think of it may be because of shit like this...” 

“Well good riddance,” the DJ stated, “It’s better for us, we can just be as loud as we want now!”

“Fuck yeah we can!” Pearl yelled. Mischief glistened in her golden eyes. “You wanna go for round two?”

Marina just looked at her wide eyed. “Babe, I’d love to, but I don’t think I physically can right now.” Pearl looked only a little disappointed, until the octoling suggested, “But I’d love to just cuddle naked in bed and watch cheesy retro movies. They may not have the cutting edge effects of modern movies, but they’re fun and the perfect movies to snuggle to.” She curled up closer to the older girl. “Plus, I reserve the right to change my mind on your offer later. I’d be curious to be the one tied up next time~” 

Pearl beamed. “I’ll grab your laptop! Can we marathon the Splat Hard movies? Bruce Squillis is like my hero and you told me you’d watch them with me eventually!”

“Sure,” Marina answered with a smile. As Pearl was about to get up, Marina grabbed her hand, causing her to turn back to face her girlfriend and see the love overflowing from her multicolored eyes. “I love you, Pearlie. So much.” 

Pearl smiled warmly, and cupped Marina’s face in her other hand. “I love you, too.” She kissed her forehead and muttered that she’d be right back. The rest of the night was perfect. They’d made it through the first film, and after only getting ten minutes into the second one, the night rang out with the echoes of their passion again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I appreciate any feedback! I'm like really bad at tagging so if I should tag anything else please let me know!!


End file.
